


【泉レオ】旅行家

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 作家泉×作曲家レオ文艺三级电影





	【泉レオ】旅行家

 

 

#

 

“濑名，你觉得，‘自由’，是什么？”

 

 

 

#

 

濑名泉拉起窗帘布，眺望着无尽的浅蓝，绵延至层叠的云，是极尽的蓬松柔软。不由让他想起大朵的棉花糖，是多年未重温的甘甜，并非恰当的好比喻，但足够甜蜜又浪漫。向后悠悠地行着，翻滚着向上蔓延，雾气缥缈笼罩着山脉与群岛，相贴的部分在光线下，甚至透了些淡粉色出来。

今晨，八点一刻，日光窸窣应着海面，起伏间闪灼着柔和的金粉。列车行驶在跨海大桥，鸣笛声如速度般慢悠悠。拖着长腔的尖锐声调未免扰乱橘发青年的美梦——喂，已经是不知道第几个回笼觉了啊，れおくん。他第三次把月永レオ拖起，强行把身体扶正，对方朦胧着睡眼，口齿不清嘟囔着词汇。

“不是什么‘濑名是恶魔’，都几天了，时差也该倒过来了吧？”

半小时前，泉已将其拖去洗漱，由此被称作烦人的老妈。温热吐息萦绕在颈间，日光发酵下香气渐甚，未免让他想到成片的柑橘果园，要说的话，那样的柑橘一定口感上佳，他这样的批评家都会别扭地称赞。跃动的思维是创作者的必备，以此为牵引，思绪回溯至某个柑橘发色的人，正以他的身体为支点，口水惬意地淌。泉啧了一声，蹙起眉。他们将在列车度过整日，预计半小时内都将行驶在这片海域。是三年来不知多少次的一同出游，或称旅行或称采风，用月永レオ的言辞则是灵感的采撷。

“嗯……”

对方略微清醒，活动着脖颈。换个更舒服的姿势，整个人的重量倚在他身上，视线倒是完全不投向这边。

“是阳光刺眼吗？”

月永レオ轻轻摇头，能看出仍徘徊在清醒的边缘。如同一只打盹的橘猫，平素无比聒噪，今日的安静反倒不习惯。携裹他们前行的海水缓缓流淌，流动的声响是明亮的浅蓝，略微的腥气是海藻与海草的赠予，成分更多的甘甜含着些风铃的音调，悦耳且细微。

“好看吗？”

他颇引以为傲地介绍起那一汪海面。是憧憬的澄净之蓝，带给他不知由何而生的归属感，今晨已无数次令他觉得不虚此行，并忘记自己只是个过客而已。

“确实很漂亮啦。但是啊，不如濑名的眼睛好看！”

或许有爱屋及乌的因素在内，而他自然不会回应，只拖了长腔去捏对方的脸，打开笔电，预备今日的工作，顺手为其泡了杯茶。

“去吃早饭吧，れおくん？等回来茶应该就能喝了，不过还是趁热为好？可别吃着吃着就睡在那里了，我可没时间去把你捡回来。”

“我还不饿嘛，不如说相比困倦，饥饿感更像是一剂引子，更能源源不断地激发出inspiration！”

月永レオ在床上摆出大字，用手指卷起发梢玩。橙发披散在床沿，微微拂动，不时侵略着视野。

“你的头发长了不少，这次回去之后好好打理一下吧，夏天快要来了哦？而且你看，发尾有分叉了？不过比起这个，快去吃饭啊？一会儿早餐供应就结束了？”

“遵命，我知道啦老妈……”

他不再接腔，略微烦躁地打开文档。对方口中的不饿或许是真的，昨日傍晚，装潢优雅的餐车内，高鼻深眸的旅客间，虽被泉要求衣着得体，吃相的不拘小节令一旁的服务生不免咋舌。泉在旁小声提醒，自然不会奏效，又不好装不认识，只得强忍尴尬，无数次反悔为何要带其出发——虽反悔，他倒从未把对方丢在家中孤零零过一次就是了。他眼中的月永レオ自理能力欠缺，归家后必定有一个烂摊留给他收拾。且身为创作者，出外采风是不可或缺的养料。月永レオ曾讲过，创作者的任务是采集世上每一朵初绽花苞中清晨第一滴雨露，泉托着腮，认同这是月永レオ最富诗意的一个形容。

“濑名，你觉得，‘自由’，是什么？”

大快朵颐后，月永レオ仰躺在床上，摸着肚皮满足地慨叹。泉晚餐习惯吃少，且在路途无法消耗，佳肴呈上桌，照样嘀咕着高热量，如今回想未免有些饿。答案本可轻松组织，而他不愿随意搪塞。出于对方难得正经地发问，或因对方是月永レオ。

而并不会如月永レオ般刹那间兴奋值登顶，茶饭不思奋笔疾书，他的灵感降临时，外在表现则和缓得多。键盘与原始纸笔，载体自然不同。井井有条的家中，泉腾出专门的书橱，存放那些满注感情的线条与音符，拾起散落的纸页，分门别类装订成册，悉心的程度简直如同秘书——又何必做到这种地步？不是什么秘书，也并非监护人，只是那家伙的恋人而已吧？

而此刻，他的恋人兴致正旺，掏出笔与谱纸，径直趴在床上写画。本就是二人的车厢，充盈着纸笔相触的沙沙响，纸张掀过一页又一页，伴着永不止息的海浪。温柔的日光为催化，灵感得到最大程度的呈现。泉托腮望着恋人，感到舒心与欣慰，却总有那么一丝羡慕在内——他的思绪过多过满无从下笔，又被月永レオ挨个书写了注脚。自被猫玩耍后乱糟糟的毛线团中寻出线头，从来不是件易事。

他继续注视那头橙发，柑橘的甜香似停驻在舌尖，附带着挥之不去的酥麻。思绪流连至同样香气的初吻，任由沐浴后的热气弥散，随意披起的浴巾堪堪遮住身体，自他捧书的双手间钻入，如同灵巧的猫科动物。舌尖不由分说触上双唇，流连在温热间，试探找寻突破口。是渴望发泄与表达的小狮子，轻易冲破他强装镇定的屏障。在挤入的舌尖中，他品尝到诱人的甘甜，一时大脑当机，虽明白不过是牙膏所致。欲迎还拒间，不得已应上纠缠，共舞一曲曼妙的华尔兹，以心跳脉搏为节拍，一圈圈迈开步伐，无休无止，永不倦怠。他自觉败下阵来，在心中认命般叹口气，搁下书本，环抱住对方，让其顺势跨坐在自己大腿上。袒露的胸口漾开绯红，触及是动情的温热，尚为初次同他人如此的近距离，仅以两层布料为阻隔。レオ摘下他的眼镜，捧起他的面颊，给予他一个又一个深吻；而他不甘示弱，手自对方胸口而下，凭借本能向后一路滑至臀部，大力揉搓起来。是毫无章法的胡乱，却挑起对方更为高昂的兴致，接吻的水声间始泄出一两声沉醉的低吟。察觉力度过大，他将揉搓化作轻微的抚弄，而这便让怀中的人不满了。几近全裸的身体蜷在怀中，无视泉的疑惑，半干的乱发抵在胸前，把玩着他睡袍口袋处的纽扣，不满地哼哼着。

如同出生时把理性落在了妈妈的腹中，自相逢始，月永レオ便是究极的感性主义者，极致且外露。思想的宣泄从不遮掩，对情爱的渴求便也同等轰轰烈烈。恋人间的单纯抚触，亦或荷尔蒙所趋的性爱，总要淋漓尽致才罢休，连带着付诸情爱的对象一并坠入深渊。而他不同，感情的表露隐忍且克制，上升到情欲仍是浅尝辄止。熊熊烈焰自地狱至天堂，途中蔓延至自身，乃至诱发出更甚的灼烧，归根结底都是某个笨蛋的错。至此，头脑完全被亮眼的橙占据，而橙发的主人正念叨着不朽的杰作诞生了，开心地哼着曲调。

“真奇怪啊，往常都是一心扑在工作的濑名嫌我吵？今天倒是濑名若有若无的视线盯得我心里发毛啊！不过也好，濑名的一切皆是触发灵感的引线，从来都不是干扰！濑名把自己逼得太紧了，明明不用每天给自己规定份额的，编辑也没在催，只说月末就好？我的话，思维枯竭时让大脑得到充分休息，汲取完养料，待到灵感降临，就能立刻谱写出来！”

泉烦躁地连击保存文档的快捷键，试图反驳几句，发现并无立场。他想尽快为专栏完成新游记，甫一落笔总又成为类似于致月永レオ的一封情书。无视对方拉仇恨般的安慰，自暴自弃合上电脑，强硬地将视线转向窗外。

“濑名的耳根好红啊，一定是想到了相当有趣的事！”

还不是因为在想你。差点脱口而出的前一秒，那位便大叫着不要用轻易的解答毁坏他无尽的妄想。日光更甚，波光粼粼愈发浅，拜其所赐，情绪暂且平复。相得益彰的，对方昨晚的发问成为灵感的来源。而诸多因子在脑内翻江倒海，造成的效果毫不亚于晕船。

“所，以，说——还请赶快去吃饭如何啊？作曲家大人不是不擅长外语，不用屈尊请我陪同当翻译吧？还有，声音小一点啊？虽说这里是高等卧铺，我可不知道隔音效果如何。无论怎样，别丢我的人啊？”

他暂且需要独立的空间理清思绪，是只容他一人的，同月永レオ相遇前的二十五年内习以为常的单调世界。不知何故，诸多感情交错所致的矛盾与失衡正一寸寸吞噬内心，而在对方仿佛动身的一瞬，情感将理智摧残得体无完肤。他条件反射般起身挽留，或立刻陪同，对方却只翻个身，舒服地伸着懒腰。啧，干什么啊，浪费我的感情。但却于那刻，他得出最终结论：恋人即便近在咫尺，照样不妨碍自己对他无穷尽的思念而已。

 

 

 

#

 

初次见到月永レオ，是在一个不甚愉快的冬日深夜。推着摩托艰难开辟出小径，雪地中仰卧一抹亮眼的橙。他当那是醉卧雪地的流浪汉，下意识捂鼻，却并无不适的酒气。停好车俯身查看，未发现手机证件，衣衫单薄散着发，满面通红发着高烧，呢喃着什么inspiration。彻骨寒风中蜷成一团，如同风雪中瑟瑟发抖的野猫，终归无法不管不顾——饥饿晕倒受凉发烧，除此并无大碍。医生离去后，床上的人输着营养液沉睡，他望向病房内指向午夜的挂钟，徒增烦躁。

“手机钱包都不见了是吗？个人信息全部丢失了对吗？啊啊，还笑！还呜啾！很自豪吗！我怎么总是碰上这种超~烦人的事！”

流浪艺人般的言行举止，交谈中得知还是个作曲家。泉垫付医药费，联系电话会社。第一通对话在吵闹中度过，月永レオ吃着他削好的苹果，而他不由以之为主角，构想出一个落魄艺人的故事：随性洒脱，只身行天下，不知何故产生共鸣，或称入戏过深，乃至某种敬畏油然而生。虽称不上知音，与月永レオ的共处让他感到久违的放松，他清楚这是何等来之不易。他坐在床边唠唠叨叨，有时甚至忘记正张着嘴等他勺中布丁的，只是个相遇不过五日的陌生人。

而出现的时机恰逢某个人生节点。捡到月永レオ的那日，是他首次正式考虑辞职。于充斥着不快的时光中，照顾捡到的宇宙人成为唯一的精神寄托。他载着其从医院归家，以适中的速度行驶在高架桥。后视镜中的月永レオ被戴上头盔裹上大衣，围巾缠了几层，直面朔风伸展双臂，呐喊着inspiration大爆发。宇宙通讯被适时打断，泉斥责几句让他坐好，摔下来他可不管，还有小声一点，没发现别人都在看向这边吗——但终归难掩唇角扬起的弧度就是了，即便不止一次告诉后视镜中的自己需克制。

究竟是要克制何物？对美与自由的渴望，亦或对后座上的笨蛋的向往——尚无胆量称之为“爱”，那个词汇实则沉重，并且危险，无法随意出口。他收拾出一间屋，备好被褥，甚至二话不说带对方买了几身衣服。不止月永レオ，濑名泉本人同样不清楚为何会到如此地步，是那样不求回报的好，分明对象只是个落魄作曲家？

数周后他才得知，虽本人毫不介意，那个称呼着实看轻了他。曾是赫赫有名的少年天才，创作生涯十余年，大量脍炙人口的乐曲诞生于笔下，风格多样不落俗套，凭借现有的版权收入，便可几辈子衣食无忧。亦坐拥名为“Knights”的音乐团队，成员遍及全球，定期集会巡回演出。与其他成员的相对高调不同，团队灵魂与内核的作曲担当行踪不定，热爱远游。诸多溢美之辞，很难同此刻在乐谱中打滚的青年相联系。更难置信的是，维基百科中分明写着，月永レオ尚比他年长数月。

“据说你被同事和狂热的粉丝们称呼为‘国王大人’，啧，真是狂妄呢。”

“虽然是被这么叫的啦，但我觉得不适合我~随他们开心就好了？说起来，我同样好奇濑名的事！想知道这双漂亮的眼眸中见证了何等的美好，又存贮有哪些动人的景象。不管答案会是怎样，新奇与否我都不介意，不如说都会很喜欢！”

泉犹疑片刻，欲开口，被急促的一串“等等不要用轻易的解答毁坏我无限展开的妄想”打断。泉将他拎起放在椅子上，抱臂面对着贴满曲谱的墙，笔墨满载灵魂的烙印，一同闪灼在午后，甚有些金灿灿的。事实是，二十五年历经的美好，他认为加起来不及此刻半分。

跃动的橙色发辫被音符环绕，是日光中沁人的芬芳。敌不过渴求的眼神，他缓缓拾起细碎的过往。家中高大的书柜，纸墨香萦绕的童年，父母引以为傲的奖状贴满墙；鞋柜中拒绝不完的情书，名校新闻系排名第一的新生，鲜花掌声的拥簇中演讲；志得意满步入社会，专业与工作皆非喜好，亦求无愧于心，脚踏实地日益精进，是永恒的信条。

“濑名果然是有很多人喜欢啊！嗯嗯，意料之中？”

不知会有几分贴近妄想，而如此循规蹈矩的陈腐，想必入不了对方的法眼。月永レオ好奇着最无关紧要的琐事，他并无几分兴趣地应和。自如驱使刀锋般犀利的笔触，篇篇深度调查换来的证书与奖杯，是一如既往优秀的证明。从业数年顺风顺水——直至不久前皆如此。

“但是呢，我感到你并没那样开心。不如说，相识以来你就不常笑？”

“同你无关，我原本就不常笑。”

“我是说啊，你像是在隐忍着什么，每天负重前行。明明很疲累了，却不愿对他人倾诉一句。真可惜啊，会在这张漂亮的面庞上刻下皱纹哦？明明笑起来会更美的？我愿意成为分担的人——让我看到更幸福的濑名嘛。”

更幸福的这种事，我们有熟到这种地步吗？交集不过如此吧？暂居同一屋檐，原本分属两个世界，即便如此，壁垒也不动声色地卸下片刻。对方偶有地惊叹木质书柜的精致与繁多，而若需要，他可为其腾出一个来。并未发问，心中清楚地明白此处不过是对方的歇脚。月永レオ是一阵不可捉摸的风，诞生于原野的草木，归宿注定是广袤的天地。他有做好充分准备，自信于能全身而退。他本就不是会于此沉沦的人。

“感谢你这一段时间的收容，真的很感谢，濑名。到了说再见的时刻了——我的使命呢，或许就是继续跋涉，为崭新的旅程谱写篇章，在世界每一隅寻找我的缪斯。”

“什么缪斯？”

誓词式的道别果真响起，他洗碗的手还是僵了一秒。

 

 

 

#

 

“是为我指引灵感的神明啦。方寸间的细枝末节是思维碰撞而生的火花，点燃灵感蔓延成银线，在寒冷的夜空编织五线谱，其间的音符就由我来点缀。”

“要走了是吗。”

“暂时离开更贴切。濑名也是我的缪斯——我见过许多漂亮的脸孔，却都不及濑名的美半分。那天夜里睁开眼，仿佛见到降临于尘世的天使，不可控地沉沦在你眼底的湖蓝中，下一秒便要溺毙似的。”

“……”

“我呢，想讴歌这样的美。不是为了什么庸俗的事物，是只为濑名一人。我喜欢濑名，不如说，我全世界最爱你。”

与之类似的，更为简洁或华丽，各式辞藻相堆砌，二十五年来早让耳朵生茧。而他终于意识到，刚刚随意的一顿或成为最后的晚餐，算不上半点饯行。

“会回来吗？”

一夜未眠。翌日清晨，默不作声协助打点行李。临行前，月永レオ给了他一个大大的拥抱，吐息拂在颈间，柑橘气息令他短暂沉醉。在其驱使下，问话不痛不痒，仿佛如何的答复都同他毫无干系。

“嗯，或许吧。”

——你回来那日，我可能会动笔为你写一首抒情诗，只是或许，依心情而定。想写而已，可不是为欢迎你回来啊？虽不及你的音符，我的文字同样昂贵，千金难买我动笔，你知道吗？这样的恩情，值得你用一辈子来偿还啊？

终未出口。他立于窗畔，待身影由线化作点。陈设简洁打理利落，纯白色烤漆椅似停驻有某人的余温，固定纸张的磁铁一颗颗从墙摘下，悉数置于床头木盒。而橙色马尾仿佛仍能跃入视野，席地而坐咬着笔，对着咫尺内的谱纸凝神沉思，以一声慨叹昭告灵感的降临。是未完成的系列，已被随身带走。数月内，泉将这间屋子保持原样。一切如故，按部就班地起床，跑新闻，赶稿。习惯性做多的饭，正巧喂了流浪猫。多出的帽子手套看了心烦，一股脑收进橱柜。他自信于寻觅不到证明月永レオ曾存在的蛛丝马迹，而摩托车后座空落落，望向后视镜的怅然若失，并非所能控制。他明白对方时刻如影随形，乃至不动声色地为记者生涯画上完美句点时——最后一项任务告终后，他递交了一份简明扼要的辞呈。上级的质问与挽留渐行渐远，而他似乎又望见那头凌乱的橘发，飞扬的睫毛与眼尾，清爽澄澈的翠绿眼眸，正以世间最纯粹的笑颜，同样注视着他。

他得承认那份笑颜具有如何的魔力。乃至听烦听厌了的毫无新意的陈述，语气中看不出半点专注，却如丝线环绕于心尖，不时毫无防备地收紧。兀自讲出那些动人心魄的言语，却为何又不管不顾地离开？他逐字逐句琢磨含义，分明是令他希望破灭的离别誓词，最直白不过的爱意传达，被擅自揣摩出多种解读，每种皆令他怆然。而他不会于此沉沦，他从没有这样的喜好。正式离职的当晚，他将那间屋恢复至月永レオ来前的模样，换来整夜的辗转反侧。不安侵占头脑，仿佛尽数抹消对方曾存在的痕迹，本体也将忽地化作一缕气。而翌日清晨门铃响起，透过猫眼惊异地望见那阵风的本体时，他正式意识到，过去数月的欲盖弥彰实属无效，早早地在他的世界中攻城略地，与之相关的一切皆为他失败的宣告。难得承认败下阵来，却毫不令他懊恼。

“既然回来了，还会离开吗？”

他接过一盘磁带，是不合年代的古旧存储。由Knights协同奏乐，是国王大人为“世上最美的濑名”创作的，独一无二的乐章。

“我离开你的那些日子，曾见证溪流的解冻，冰棱碰撞清脆悦耳，不知为何便想起你的眼眸——是世间至美的掠影，有江有海，有山川有河流。我从饥饿困顿中睁开眼，削苹果的动作未停，尖利地斥责我的愚蠢，却不时投来温柔的注视。分明不过是个漂亮的陌生人？视线相触的一瞬，河水解冻春回大地，花香鸟鸣使我沉醉，不如说世间每一隅都洗刷不去濑名的身影。从未有过的胸口收紧，或称是悸动或称是阵痛，当察觉到那是切肤之爱时，我便告别朋友们转身回航。我爱你，濑名，我很彻底地爱着你，不如说，指引我回到这里的，正是对你的爱。”

他伴着乐声咀嚼月永レオ的言语，古旧的录放机派上用场。合奏是恰如其分的巧夺天工，是以音符构筑的，唯余二人的世界。不轻不重叩在心尖，不远处浴室水声潺潺，与乐曲的混响一并回旋。

“睡在我的房间吧。”

一连串令人心悸的话语出口前，月永レオ望着空荡荡的，重归原样的陌生房间。早先洗漱的泉坐在床上，敷着保湿面膜，欲盖弥彰般手持书本。暗自埋怨着出口的未经考虑，一定是被宇宙人传染了傻气。

“你所指的爱，是怎样的？れおくん。”

待月永レオ披着浴巾，毫不见外地爬上他的床，他揭下面膜，戴上眼镜，并未抬头。

“嗯……硬要说的话，是河流解冻般的爱。砰！哗啦哗啦——”

陶醉在拟声词的世界中，挥舞双臂，如同交响乐团的首席指挥官。

“停。我是想问，哪一种？”

“濑名好无趣啊~感情产生了就是产生了，一定要囿于条条框框吗？这样陈腐的事我不感兴趣，而且真的不擅长啦。我只知道，我最喜欢濑名了。”

泉扶额。早知会如此，并无小心翼翼求证的必要。或许彻底厌倦了语言媒介，取而代之的身体力行更为直接。未有多少纯情与羞赧，一并的初吻同样游刃有余。眼镜在那刻不止有些碍事，早被取下置于床头。跨坐于身的月永レオ捧起他的面颊，上上下下仔细端详，温热吐息拂在鼻翼，不由分说在他脖颈刻下一串吻痕。为何会到如此地步，自制与定力皆无影无踪。而早无暇多虑——心心念念的某人归来了，正同他额头相抵，唇瓣开合间不时泄出喃喃低语。他双目微闭，以一连串轻吻来承接，仿佛这便能将那阵风留在身边，即便或许只是念想——他心中的月永レオ正如一阵风，哗啦啦翻动古旧昏黄的书页，轻易拂乱精心打理的额发，乐谱漫天飞舞，风铃不倦地吟咏抒情调。来往流转可望不可及，没什么能令其驻足，因他是世上最自由的那阵风。

“硬要说的话，大概就是，想永远停留在濑名身边，和你做这样的事的爱。”

见他停止手上动作，月永レオ思索片刻，再度在唇上刻下一吻。

 

 

 

#

 

“……既然如此，就别再轻易离开我啊？”

此刻，二十八岁的濑名泉忆起三年前某句话，自知分量不轻不重。并非祈求，他从不低三下四恳求别人；并非命令，他从不屑于破坏他人的自由。他所爱之人理应无拘无束永远快乐，话虽如此，他渴望与之一同的跋涉——毕竟那是个不拘小节的，让人放心不下的，曾丢了钱包手机晕倒在数九寒天的人。

“好，濑名。”

唯有对方表露爱意未免不公平。那时作为回应，指尖胡乱掠过对方每寸肌肤，同为衣衫不整袒露前胸，小心翼翼且慌乱，未经修饰的笨拙逗得对方不住发笑。思及此，他下了定论：三年前的自己是被宇宙人传染了傻气，绝对是。

“……笑什么，有意见吗？”

“就像发现了你不为人知的一面，我是觉得这样的濑名同样有趣啦。”

“我无比讨厌和人的肢体接触，一直以来都是这样的……今天在你这里破了戒，这份恩情可要给我好好记在心上啊？”

“嗯，也没关系啦。不如说，我同样喜欢和濑名亲吻，互相爱抚的感觉？未知的期待充盈在胸腔，微小的震颤自神经末梢一路顺遂，终化作源源不断的冲动，如此的欲望亦是艺术的本源。想看到你更多的神情，以至于得到你的全部，以此创作出的新曲，定能所向披靡。”

初尝禁果的笨拙与莽撞何罪之有？不过是些微的无所适从，而同为第一次的对方，情事方面的天赋未免比自己胜出太多。此刻，原本无聊到满床打滚的恋人托腮打量着他，翠绿的清爽稍稍平复他的灼烧。那总会使他想起阵阵惬意的和风，颇带些醉人的功效。

“濑名的脸颊还是好红！”

他的确是在重温那一夜的月永レオ，记忆如一壶陈酒，格外的甘与醇，却着实难开口邀其共享。若将视线投向窗外，则是此地无银三百两。那时猫咪般时轻时重的舔吻与吸吮，难免带有目的性的诱导。是在引诱自己悉数献出全部吗？仿佛在不舍地追寻散落尘世的每一粒原石，是那样的锲而不舍。又如欲求未纾解的猫科动物，不达目的不罢休。舌尖的鲜红犹如蛇的信子，缠绕逗弄虔诚又动情。不过是被心仪的对象亲吻指尖，他合眼急促地呼吸，不肯承认的确奏效。

“睁开眼嘛濑名，让我看到你更多的模样嘛。濑名的每一个神情，都是至高无上的艺术品。我想悉心呵护，永远珍藏在脑中的博物馆里。”

没有这个必要，我又不会随意离开，我又不是你。而言辞中的不容拒绝，催促他认命般睁开眼，扯开睡袍带，顺势将月永レオ卷入身下。狂风骤雨般亲吻的间隙，他以舌尖去逗弄胸前的红点，手附上对方早已湿漉漉的下体，不遗余力地上下套弄，前端清液分泌更甚，如同因得不到喜爱的玩具而哭闹撒娇的孩童。月永レオ的缠人劲儿暂败下风，抓扯被单仰着脖颈喘息，胡乱扑腾的腿脚被他压制住，快感无处转移便集火于一处。对方从不吝惜声音的表达，恰也是最好的助燃：是出乎本能，未经任何指引，收下了邀请函，于是变本加厉地宣泄情爱。

“想要我继续吗？”

他暂停动作，对方无言地宣泄不满。倘若得不到肯定的答复，即便盈满欲求的眼眸灼烧着他的心，泉是下定决心不作理会的。良久，似乎意识到不回答便难以为继，对方便从喉咙中勉强挤出肯定的音节。

“以及，为什么偏偏会想和我做？”

“因为……濑名的身体很漂亮。”

他叹了口气，觉得这个问题并无十分的意义。而月永レオ抬起腿，隔着一层布料，顽童般用膝盖轻轻描摹着凸起的轮廓，那里在早前已硬到肿胀。他索性褪去最后一层屏障，任其袒露在对方面前，径直牵起レオ的手，引导着自根部至顶的抚弄。热度在指尖交错中传递，作曲家慨叹着其的分量，指节的茧被黏液打湿，若有若无地剐蹭过前端，再向下抚触青筋的纹路。

“……能料到。可我不同，我讨厌和人身体接触。所以你此刻亲眼所见的，及正亲身体验的一切——皆是出于我的爱，是世上独一份。”

他的瞳中映出月永レオ三年前的面庞。此刻，上午九点二十分，橙发扑闪着日光，客观来讲变化不大。他们的默契心照不宣，时常一个眼神一拍即合。三年来，泉早完成由完全无经验者的进化，情事尤为得心应手，而类似的事却大多由恋人的求欢为引线。阐述回忆抑或主动索求，他望向似乎兴味缺缺的月永レオ，不知从何开口。

“……想要你。”

月永レオ抬起头，满面的难以置信，五秒后，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“喂！就有这么好笑吗！”

那句话在狭小的车厢内如风般蔓延，相较暧昧，在恋人饶有兴味的注视下，尴尬程度指数增长。环顾四周没处可躲，除了为数不多的行李，两张床，只有一个月永レオ。该如何道明本意只想接个吻而已，难过升天，任何解释都欲盖弥彰。

“哈哈，不如说是有趣吧！”

曾经的首席记者，现今的知名作家，总在这种时刻突发性不善言辞。巴别塔的建造中止后，语言便带来分歧，成为交流的阻隔。笨拙的爱意不知如何抒发，他不得已臣服于恋人的观点。而月永レオ起身，衬衫纽扣未系好，袒露着平坦的小腹。乱糟糟的橙发如同炸毛的猫咪，却一如既往没来由地让他徒增怜爱之心。

“当然可以哦。不过真难得啊，濑名头一次说想要，往常都是我在没心没肺地缠濑名来着？”

在他的授意下坐于大腿上，双臂自然环住脖颈。绿眸映着数米外的波光粼粼，盈满无数细小涟漪。

“放松一下吧，濑名？做你此刻真正想做的事，无拘无束地，如何呢？”

 

 

 

#

 

他从未觉得恋人擅长循循善诱。而不用提醒他同样知晓，不如说往后每一步皆于掌控——暂且只是他努力的方向。三年来，月永レオ总会想方设法令他束手无措，由此徒添的新鲜感永无止境。原来如此，是做真正想做的事啊，这便是自由的内核吗？他起身上好门栓，而后继续将恋人挂在身上，舌尖不由分说长驱直入——我只是突然想吃柑橘而已。略显无力的辩解，是没头没脑的月永レオ式发言，他不得不承认：三年的朝夕相处，难免让他身上多了些对方的特质，简称傻气。是今日不知第几个吻，舌尖翻搅间，他将手插入橙发内，存贮了日光的温热，直至微微窒息仍难分难舍。

相较三年前，他自认技术长进不少，偶尔想听恋人的夸赞。一如既往地，他爱着柑橘的滋味与口感，而レオ是此的激发者。柑橘清香令他舒心，月永レオ便一直用那个口味的牙膏。我们是那样的不同，却又在奇妙的地方如此相似——レオ的神情有些疑惑，而现下容不得解释的存余。

自由的内核究竟是何物，月永レオ的阐述是乘风而行的观感。犹记交往的第一年，春日步伐杳然而至。他完成当日份额，发给编辑审核，取下眼镜按揉太阳穴，站起身来喝水。长期伏案令近视加深，颈椎也多少出了问题，医生建议多出外走动，看风景或称采风，虽满怀期待，但毕竟闲暇不足——窗外鸣笛数声，他探出头，赫然发现一辆崭新的敞篷车。月永レオ在驾驶座向他挥手致意，戴着副夸张的墨镜，是言语难形容的傻气。

“……车哪里来的？你什么时候考的驾照？真的没问题吗？”

总之他受到惊吓，并忍俊不禁。不会一脚油门连人带车飙进海里吧？话音落地他觉得自己多虑：最近的海离这里尚有数百公里。

“哈哈哈，濑名一本正经地说傻话的模样也很有趣！没关系，我知道濑名想看海，那就让温柔的レオ先生来实现你的愿望吧！”

他终归放心不下，将信将疑地听对方夸赞自己的好技术：车上午刚去提的，驾照一成年就考下了，在国外也开过凛月的车，上路经验不缺。我和你讲过吗濑名，凛月是我的御用钢琴师哦，出身音乐世家，爱睡觉但琴技过人，是个不太认真但很有天赋的孩子！他不甚专注地应和着，朔间凛月，大名鼎鼎的朔间家的次子对吧，你讲过很多遍，我早就听到耳朵生茧。

“抱歉，我的记忆力一直不太好！还是被濑名传染了唠叨呢？”

和风收回凛冽的外壳，路途是意料外的稳当。随意搭了件T恤开衫，配上星球形状的银链，略长的橙发扎成高马尾，艺术家的气质倒更浓郁了。叼着根棒棒糖，含混不清念着一路的见闻。驶下高架桥，行上开阔的乡间公路，路畔点缀各色花丛。是对他而言陌生的领地，而月永レオ称那同样是他的王国。

“喂，把糖吃完再讲话。想被呛到吗？”

这身衣服还好，项链不错，高马尾意外的适合你。他打量着月永レオ，在心中评判对方的着装。对方埋怨他唠叨得像老妈，又饶有兴味地哼着调儿。是那首热腾腾的新曲吗？他未发问，レオ从糖果盒中抽出一支递给他。

“一盒都是橙子味的？你还真是喜欢这个味道呢。”

从糖果到牙膏，或是发色给予他的联想，皆与之有关。视线流连至富有线条力的瘦削面庞，停驻于深邃的翠绿眼眸，他承认自家恋人在长相方面同样独具魅力，并非柔媚的美，是将他全身心吸引的，同灵魂别无二致的不羁与张狂。睫毛扑闪在馥郁中，飞扬的眼尾似乎时刻含情带笑。高马尾滑落几缕在两侧，被风带起，堪堪掩着面庞。于是他难得收下，揭去糖纸放入口中，默然品尝着久违的甘甜。他有在严格管控身材，偶尔一颗也是适时的调剂。

要这样一路开到海边吗？赤脚踩着细碎柔软的沙滩，挽起裤脚踏入温凉的海水。陪同对方孩童般嬉闹，堆砌宏伟的城堡。再枕着海螺的音调，美美地睡上一觉——日后总有机会，此刻有些超现实呢。他们在花田旁休憩，一眼望不见边际。沿着蜿蜒逶迤的小径，月永レオ跑入其间张开双臂，橙色发辫跃动在微醺的风中，是那样浑然天成的美，于早前片刻的闲暇，为何从未能发觉呢？他倚在车上，听着开怀的笑声，拿出手机存照。以此为留念，要作为旅途的起始吗？旅行是创作者的必修课，相较孑然一身的跋涉，互为依偎大概更好。记录下春日午后不甚明丽的日光，任由灵感在花海间沉浮，镜头中的笑颜如孩童般纯粹，连声唤着他的姓氏，一句最爱你了濑名便被永久定格。于是他上前，被作曲家邀入乐园，略微无奈地笑着，牵上恋人的手，将其拥入怀中，额头相抵。

相较那些动人的情话，好好地看着我怎样呢？即便窗外的世界美得多样，你所向往的宇宙又那样广袤，此刻还请暂且稍稍停驻于我，如何呢？偶尔也请牢记我是你恋人的这件事，不允许有拒绝的选项哦。温热吐息间，他蹭着月永レオ的鼻尖，对方难得反驳称今天是濑名的注意力飘忽不定。啊啊那可真是抱歉呢，会加倍偿还给你的？纽扣一颗颗旋开，星球挂坠小心取下，此刻光裸的脖颈只容他一人流连。留下痕迹可以吗，れおくん？征得同意后，大力吮吸脖颈处最细嫩的肌肤。橙发拂面微微作痒，他感到自己如同被狗尾草逗弄得起劲的猫。对方配合得当，肆意扭动着腰，有意无意磨蹭某个部位——历经三年的充分实践，如何最大限度地取悦对方，二人早已轻车熟路。慵懒地半睁着，澄净之绿被雾气笼罩，在此刻也成为盛情的邀约，未完全被撩拨开，呻吟也气若游丝的。

不用急，时间尚充裕。长久以来，泉对性爱的态度都带了些哲学意味的审视，认为那是最能直抵灵魂的爱意互通。但在特定时刻，语言不得已成为唯一的桥梁，必须且必要。而他是那样的隐忍与克制，不可能如月永レオ那般刹那间出口成诗。他便将其化作潺潺的词句，落笔于每一篇散文、小说、游记——指尖起落的轻响间，一草一木随风摇曳，皆由满腔爱意为养料，浇灌而成蓬勃生长；与恋人的共游间采撷宝石碎片，悉数献给笔下各异的人物，一并赐予生而为人的灵魂。月永レオ曾提及：自身的音符同濑名的文字，搭配而成便是最高的杰作。他也曾尝试为其作词，并自信于是他迄今所作的最美妙的诗篇——月永レオ的灵动同他的沉稳相得益彰，在他们以纸笔构筑的世界，每一隅皆能寻觅到共通的灵魂的注脚。

“是れおくん的音符有魔力，才使我笔下的文字皆具灵魂。”

是最狂放与最沉稳的创作者，是世间最具默契的旅行家，亦为最普通平凡的一对恋人。他们在同间屋子创作，一个电脑桌前正襟危坐，一个地板上恣意打滚，忙碌的间隙望向对方的神态，蹙眉沉思或咬着笔哼哼。他们在同间屋子决定行程，凑在一起查询最佳路线，打点简易的行囊。他们在同间屋子生活与相爱，蜻蜓点水的早安吻为起始，做饭洗碗插科打诨，不时的眼神相邀，略大的男友衬衫堪堪遮住下身，下摆随幅度上下拂动，几近溺毙在恋人的喘息中，每分每秒皆坠入爱河。

 

 

 

#

 

“我想看到，更多的濑名。让我看到嘛……”

正如此刻，双腿大开挂在身上，如孩童般撒着娇，未得到回应，俯身在泉的肩头留下一排牙印。突如其来的痛感将他牵回现实，倒吸一口凉气，欲发作，而对方无邪地笑着，露出两颗虎牙，如同食肉动物的幼崽，令他无论如何火大不起来。

“这是在外面，れおくん。”

“可濑名的那里那样硬地顶着我，濑名分明想做得不得了。”

每一次扭动与摩擦所致的微小快感累积叠加，理智被一寸寸消磨殆尽。不得不再次承认，对方在情事上的天赋果真更胜一筹，嘴硬归嘴硬，至少某位努力家相当受用。

“哈哈，濑名露出了很棒的神情呢，按捺着灼烧的情欲，这样的冷淡和克制最棒了。果真在濑名的身边，我的灵感就能源源不断！”

“……只知道嘲笑我，れおくん自己余裕很足吗？”他单手扯开对方的皮带扣，拽开拉链，熟练地抚弄揉搓，前端黏液浸湿手掌，濡湿的水声回荡在狭小的车厢，搭配上对方的低吟，是一道绝妙的开胃菜。

“暂且不用管我，就这样先帮你解决一发吧？”

另只手在对方光滑的后背游走。恋人已放弃先前的挑逗，双臂环上脖颈，温热气流刮擦耳畔，而他自认为尚能忍耐。

“濑名是难得说想要，我想满足濑名的心愿。即便射在里面也没问题……因为是濑名，所以怎样都没关系。”

他几乎是以十足的耐心听进每一个字。此刻列车猛烈颠簸，自对方口中泄出一声响亮的呻吟，心尖的丝线瞬间收紧，由此牵引魂魄，乃至搁置动作，月永レオ急切地攀上他的手，与他一同大力套弄着，终于颤抖着悉数交代。他以为对方的欲望已暂时纾解，取过纸巾擦拭手中的腥膻。他或许不介意恋人再来一场长久的回笼觉，好让他梳理以爱为名的思绪，寻觅一个适宜的时机悉数传达，克服羞赧或是其他，这次定要一字一句细细讲给对方听。

“我很早就说过，做你想做的，濑名。”

拉过他的手，同他十指相扣的，正与他对视的恋人，神情是难得一见的严肃，而正以此将他步步诱入所谓的深渊——不过是遵循本心的指引，自相遇那刻起见微知著的变化，是越来越像对方了吗，各种方面皆如此呢。变得越来越像恋人，不知是好是坏，而此刻注定理不出头绪的——他认命般半躺在床上，任由腰带被解开，恋人掏出他硬得发烫的性器，跪趴在床上，舔冰淇淋般舌尖绕着前端打转。一侧头发撩至耳后，幅度极大地吞咽着，翠绿眼眸不住地流转，不时揣度着他的神情——这便是身体力行的传达，相较音符的排列组合更为热烈而动情。能看出是在努力诱惑，或称是盛情邀约，利用自己的身体满足对方的欲望，或恰好反过来。

怎样都好，终归是飞蛾扑火般的爱，而他同样半斤八两。劝阻的音调因潮水般周而复始的快感而变得尖利，命令对方停下的语气仍坚决，他不忍恋人如此辛苦，乃至舍弃一串尊贵名号，一再低三下四地为自己做这种事。却终难抵欲望的步步紧逼，回过神来，事态已演变为他按住橙发主动挺进，恋人仰起头迎着抽送。最后关头急欲退出，月永レオ却不愿，最终作曲家满足地喘息着，伸出舌尖舔舐唇角的一滴。

“味道果然一如既往的不好。”

“……那就不要吃啊！”

濑名泉，二十八岁，前首席记者，现知名作家，在异国的观景列车内，忙不迭地为恋人拭去满面白浊，扑闪的睫毛上，鼻翼两侧，橙色发间。事实上，他曾数次于梦中同恋人实践诸多玩法，比起颜射要刺激百倍，乃至夜夜笙歌难解难分，清晨望向臂弯中单纯美好的睡颜，罪恶感与内疚如同涨潮。而眼前之景再次让他喉咙发紧，内心的猛兽阵阵冲撞着铁笼，如此的冲动也是出于爱吗？他无法定言，只知此刻想要把恋人喂饱的念头，比过去的任何时刻都要足。

月永レオ从不主动控制声音，而声音是最好的嘉奖。是否戳弄到最喜欢的某处，尚需多久迎来这一轮高潮，力度过大或过小，由此摸索出经验，判断便容易得多。而他不想因此广受瞩目，取出润滑剂安全套的同时，拆开备用的一次性毛巾，叠成方块让恋人咬住，一寸寸扩张时，小动物般的呜咽自牙关泄出。不能顺畅发声是难捱的折磨，但有舍有得，他轻抚对方后背以示安慰，褪去恋人此刻毫无存在意义的内衣裤，一如既往躺下——恋人酷爱骑乘，每每总要先来一次才罢休，泉便也依着他，待对方筋疲力尽再发力。而他的衬衫被拉扯——只自己被脱得精光是否太不公平？

“我想看濑名的全部——精致的，完美的身体。”

他自无言的邀约中读出这句话。也罢，慢条斯理的连贯，纽扣一颗颗仿佛万年解不完，月永レオ的目光逐为急不可耐。他摘去眼镜，取下耳钉，终成为与恋人别无二致的，生命起始的一丝不挂。对方扶着他硬得发烫的性器，在臀缝处来回磨蹭着，再一点点向下坐。前端被挤压的痛楚令他闷哼出声，耗费数秒温习那样勾人魂魄的温热。是一如既往的紧致，比例完美，身材有够瘦，衬得臀部饱满有弹性。整根坐入的一瞬，他听见带着哭腔的呻吟——果然还是太勉强了？对方强硬地无视他的犹疑，向后仰着身体，双手撑着床面，小幅而快速地摆着腰。双腿大开在他面前，再度抬头的下体颤巍巍地挺立。交合的部位一览无遗，凌乱地颤抖着，剧烈吞吐间，体液与润滑剂使其濡湿一片。分明是被进入被侵犯的那方，却绽出一副孩童得胜般的狡黠笑颜，幼稚得令他火大。他不甘于此，抓住对方注意力分散的时机猛烈地向上顶胯，反倒给予对方同等的鼓舞，仰着身体积极配合，兴致盎然地揣度他的神情。若是往常，定还要抑扬顿挫地讲着类似于濑名就在我的身体里——

许久未领略了，上一次做爱要追溯到两周前。列车已驶过海域，正沿山脉向上，颠簸渐甚渐猛，赐予双方恰到好处的酥麻。不时夹紧收缩，大力地吮吸着，甚至让他产生即刻缴械的错觉，而那未免太过没用。思及此，他有意放缓动作，招致恋人不满的哼哼声，及灼烧更甚的索求。十点一刻的日光悉数倾洒，湿润的绿眸中承接了叶片的光晕，而后微闭，如同不忍其佚失。散乱的橙发是亮眼的明丽，交错的色调流连于无瑕的肉体，潮红攀上面颊，宛若油画中屏息凝神的天使。早先被蹂躏的乳首挺立于日光中，轻颤在未干的水痕内，与乳晕一并化开淡淡的樱粉。是如此熠熠生辉的圣洁，而天使的肉体正被其付诸情爱的对象不容置疑地操弄着，进出着。肉体拍打带起的水声愈发粘稠，他坐起身，撩开堪堪遮在胸前的几缕，再次以舌尖逗弄抚慰。

——这次换作我来尽情探寻你目中感情的流转吧，れおくん？

喘息不能出口却无法抑止，每一寸肌肤皆因此不住地颤栗，却无法逃脱快感的步步紧逼，被彻底征服的同时，每分每秒更甚地渴求被侵犯的滋味。双腿大开着，动得这样激烈，果真是让人着迷的灵活的肉体啊；内里不住地吮吸着，吸得这样紧，原来是这样想要我吗——他凑在耳边低语，不时再吹口气，抓住对方的臀部助其大幅起落。

——全部，是先主动撩拨我的れおくん的错。会变成什么样，我可不管了哦？

 

 

 

#

   

三年前的夜晚，身下的月永レオ手脚并用揽住他，在狭小的桎梏内无法脱身，别无选择，没有退路，满腔爱意便以渴望许久的身体为承载。半湿的头发在指尖游走，意识迷离的吐息间不断呼出他的姓氏。作为回应，他便俯在其耳边，更甚真切地，一声又一声地应着れおくん。

——我也，无比喜欢れおくん的身体，不亚于爱你的灵魂。

最普通不过的两个称呼，数音节却如同灵魂的暗号。于此刻，橙色乱发黏着汗液散落在前胸，头微微向后仰着，如同快感与注意力的转移，死死咬着毛巾。真是糟糕的光景啊，下面被我抽插的滋味就有这样好吗？对方合上眼点点头，又摇摇头。待视线再度相汇时，他在盈满生理性泪水的绿眸中模糊地望见自己的面孔，仍是冰封的冷淡，却因情欲不可避地脸红。这副反差似乎将月永レオ逗笑，于他风平浪静的海面漾开涟漪。他顺势回应了一个笑，不待恋人有所准备，加快肆意地撞击，恋人在怀中绷直身体，而后伏在他身上不住颤抖。而他尚未得到解放，待对方神志恢复，他反身将其压在身下。新一轮攻势前，列车驶入隧道，霎时漆黑一片。

“还不够，濑名……想要，更多。”

他取下恋人口中的毛巾，于断续的呢喃中含住耳垂舔弄，高潮不久的温热身体仍保持高度敏感，微小刺激便引发蝴蝶效应。一阵阵夹得他头皮发麻，而他正如痴如醉地舔吻恋人的锁骨——恰逢此时的神情对方无法揣度。

“啊啊……我明白的，你想要多少我都会给的？”

“不，应该说，今天是濑名想要，所以……”

“总之，我还早。给我好好地承受着吧？”

好好地看着自己被我占有的模样如何？尚未出口，列车驶出隧道。始料不及的亮光令他起身，不由分说将恋人的腿分到最开，稍停片刻后，快速抽插起来。大力冲撞中，月永レオ抓扯床单维持平衡，刻下几道深深的印记，小腹精斑未干，下体亦有抬头的趋势。他不知此刻在失焦的绿眸中，自己是如何的神态，只知那双眼眸是一如既往的澄澈，充满了他喜欢的元素。如同飞行在万里高空的热气球，相隔云层俯视葱郁的森林，带给他前所未有的初体验。何止于此，牵起他的手直上云霄，冲破大气层的禁锢，于星际间漫步徜徉的，同是月永レオ，是为旅行家的向导。

他曾对这个世界有着十足的迷惘。他的孤勇同四周格格不入，世人讥讽他的愚蠢，无人理解他的坚守，引以为傲的道德与良知被视作一文不值的累赘，长久的付出任凭他人踩在脚下碾碎。利益冲突间，任务被上级强行撤回，调查被断经费。威胁恐吓谩骂质疑声中，猝不及防被推向岔路口。远洋电话中的宽慰与指引，不过是让他自由抉择，他们尊重儿子的任何决定，且是永远的后盾。一如既往寥寥数语，不过多言无益。若责任心只得向现实低头，终荡然无存，嘴巴贴起胶布，尚可保全自身，背起枷锁戴上镣铐，逢迎着鲜花与掌声，这便是本心所致吗？他不愿戴起虚伪的面具，他宁可舍弃奖杯与虚名。而当某个宇宙人从天而降，坐在病床比划剪刀手喊着呜啾，那一刻，他感到桎梏的土崩瓦解，堪比河流解冻的汹涌与剧烈，却是舒心的清冽。

他认为月永レオ是一阵清爽的风，见不到摸不着，衣物并排晾晒于阳台，微拂在和煦的日光间，每一粒小分子皆是柔和的肥皂香。而被上天赋予了形态，自那片葱郁的森林而生，随草木萌芽而滋长，洗涤沉降去杂质，相汇的一瞬便一拍即合，感召他甩开枷锁镣铐，引领他无拘无束地奔跑，初次发现日光穿透叶片间隙，簌簌而落的情景是何等美妙。打点简易的行囊，手牵手，或并肩，留下并行的足印，直至世界尽头。如初次相伴跃入魔幻之境的孩童，共享聆听新芽破土而出那刻的欣喜，迎着朝阳探寻每一朵初绽的花苞，露珠轻颤在翠绿与湖蓝中，再由对方落笔成诗。

——而这一切，都是你手把手教会我的，れおくん。

 

 

 

#

 

“虽说此前就以业余作者的身份活跃多年，在业界积攒了些名气，但真正将此作为唯一的职业，艰难险阻分毫不少。”

他们曾并肩漫步在异国小巷，遵循航迹云的指引，月永レオ张开双臂奔跑在前，他一路背包紧随其后，喊着慢一点当心车。在高高的阶梯上手舞足蹈，他牵起手护在一旁。笑意自飞扬的眼尾漾开，他埋怨数落着对方，无数次感到自己如同带孩子出游的家长。茜色云翳的海神宫前，他望向两枚硬币一同的抛物线。月永レオ蹲下身逗弄许愿池旁的白鸽，成群地扑棱展翅，夕阳中闪灼着亮眼的白，橘发的恋人向他伸出手，露出两颗虎牙，有些傻气的笑颜愈发灿烂。于是他步入成片的洁白，为其打理凌乱的额发。他们也曾并肩行至教堂的长廊，比自己略矮的恋人仰面打量穹顶斑斓的壁画，细数高窗间细碎缤纷的色调。八点的钟声惊扰了日光，便窸窣而至，停驻在掩映着翠绿眼眸的睫毛。

以其为主角，他有数不尽的故事亟待书写，太多的话语祈愿表达。而如今正逢情事的中途，思绪终于理清，会显得有些蠢吗？他的恋人从不在意时间的先后，无数句的我爱你濑名，随时随地皆能出口，或定格于音符，再以孩童般的笑颜安抚他偶有的患得患失。在他示意下，不再咬毛巾的恋人放低音量，而渐失控，他便再度俯身，捏起下巴给予一个深吻，将那些喃喃的爱意悉数承接。

“一直以来……多谢你，れおくん。”

学生时代练就的应用文体，自幼锻炼的散文与诗篇，丰富的阅读量与过硬的文字功底为储备，他对那些向来驾轻就熟。而爱意的抒发却是永恒的难题，人各有所短吧，在月永レオ面前他不时袒露孩童般的笨拙，此刻渐快的抽插也是为遮掩羞赧。发力的间隙舔吻恋人的脖颈，他引以为傲的澄净海域已融为天空的一隅。他将身下的月永レオ视作风之精灵，笔尖的流转是相应的灵动与不羁。而那样的风饱含着叶脉的纹路，浸足了年轮沉淀下的甘甜与清凉。

“如果你现在嚷着：‘濑名，告诉你个秘密，我是风的精灵哦，来无影去无踪！’我也完~全不会惊奇就是了。初次见到你，就有这样的观感。只不过——”

恋人侧头望向层叠的山峦，目中盈满期待。他有意撞击恋人最敏感的部位，牵引其回到他身边。

“还是不要丢下我一个人吧？我还有许多地方尚未游历，孑然一身会无所适从，需要你的灵魂为指引，陪同我探寻所有的未知之境。”

“传授找寻美的途径，为我的文字注入灵魂……好让我将清晨花苞的第一颗露珠献给你。”

“以及，我不会也不愿将你禁锢在身旁。但至少在此刻，姑且将你的全部托付给我吧，我的旅行家先生。”

意料到对方或许同样会讲出一串令他面红耳赤的话语——即便三年来并不鲜见，他强忍着把对方整个拆吃入腹的冲动，在口腔中攻城略地。片刻后，月永レオ揽上他的脖颈，恶作剧般在耳后吹口气，引得他毫无防备地喘了一声。

“我喜欢濑名的声音，尤其喜欢濑名在这种时候的声音。”

未回应方才的心声，咯咯地笑着，断续叙述着过往，尽捡些细枝末节铺开来讲：一年前他们在荒无人烟的沙漠中做爱，帐篷外热砂泥土翻滚着绵延，铺开漫无边际的舞台。夜空缀满星尘，一粒粒不安定地颤动，席卷的狂风在天地间建立联系，于其间索求对方的温热，肉体交叠恣意又疯狂。即便身为濑名泉，也暂时舍弃克制与保守，毫不避讳声音的传达，皆是从未有过的放纵与大胆。事后清洁需预备体力，因而家中的性事总无法尽兴，在外无此条件，便抛却后顾之忧。不知能否有重温的机缘：在广袤无垠的，单调的，却又唯余二人的世界，将身体与灵魂悉数托付。作为星际间讯息的连通，情爱融入股股热流，注入那刻的呢喃，诞生自纸笔相触的微小震颤，碧水微澜蔓延开来，于无尽的荒原生根发芽，乘风而行，至世界尽头花苞的初绽，皆是生命起始的悸动。

泉诧异于他的每个微小神态皆被尽收眼底，虽深知对方付诸的爱意从不比自己少半分。月永レオ如数家珍，细数那时泉失态的情形，摹仿他喘息的音调，重述那些令此刻的他相形见绌的挑逗性言语，手舞足蹈配合演绎，自然只维持暂时——已快逼近这一轮极限，全身每处皆渴望爱抚，乳尖亦被抚上缠弄。不愿被察觉失态，泉习惯于后入位迎接高潮，试图将恋人翻身而未果。让我看到更多的濑名嘛——仍是这句，并非恳求并非撒娇，陈述事实而已。罢了，对方明知自己不会拒绝便是了？

“那请安静下来，好好听着吧？”

临近终点的冲刺近乎脱力，恋人手脚并用环抱住他，温柔地承受每一次冲击。濑名粗重的喘息十分迷人——月永レオ曾这样讲，而此刻声音难免扰乱思绪，以至所能出口的，除却不稳的气息，便也唯余一句。

“……爱你啊。”

是于过去三年间，每分每秒的精髓。

汗滴顺着额头落下了，他伏在恋人身上喘息。不知是汗或是泪模糊二人的界限，月永レオ轻抚上他的背。游记主题已有头绪，并非会随时日忘却，无需即刻记下。他用湿巾帮恋人打理身体，再抽出几张拭去自己脸上汗与泪的混合物。目的地尚有一日到达，今日份额或别的什么都暂且推后，虽注定不会安稳，此刻他只想和恋人一同休憩。

“辛苦了……れおくん。”

会这样一觉直到明日清晨吗？不敌强烈的倦意，迷蒙中他将月永レオ揽入怀内，撩起额发亲吻额头。期待许久的旅程于梦境提前开启，跃动的橙色发辫为指引，他被邀入作曲家的王国，以惯常波澜不惊的高姿态，信步迈入恋人的领地。异国风情的别墅内，迎着歌声踏着鼓点，合奏着欢迎的宣告。钢琴、贝斯、架子鼓，每音节的灵魂诠释到极致，每个音符相伴起舞。自始便是被月永レオ邀入的全新领地，而他尚不愿从中脱离。每一日都更为自由，更为新奇，更为愉悦，硬要说的话，这便是旅行的意义所在。

 

 

   

    #

 

“所谓自由，大概就是与れおくん一同，踏上永无止境的旅程吧。”

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 


End file.
